Captain FrillyPants to the Rescue
by Layowyn of Rivendell
Summary: Can Captain Frilly-Pants save the day?


Captain Frilly Pants to the Rescue!  
  
Chapter 1   
  
"The Call"  
  
This Is a story my friend Lizard and I wrote. I know its kindof goofy but I hope you enjoy it! We would love to here your reveiws on this story!  
  
It all started as a normal Saturday in the extremely secret hideout of the super heroes. Their names, as everyone knows, are (Da-da-da-dum, the super hero music) Captain Frilly-Pants and his slightly-heroic sidekick, Mr. Underpants. A.K.A. Jacob and Daniel Conner. Their identities are only know by one person, who usually calls about 6:00p.m. You guessed, mom, Mrs. Kris Conner. Any way, Jacob and Daniel were sitting in their good guy lair watching mindless cartoons, (you know, the ones that give you the zombie look as you drool out of the corner of your mouth), taking a break from the normal 'Get my cat out of the tree', 'My dad is stuck on the roof' and the all famous one, 'I've lost my other brown sock!' Suddenly, while they were sitting there, a loud buzzer went off.   
  
  
  
"What's that," yelled Jacob as he jumped out of his chair, "Is Frilly Pantsville in danger?"  
  
  
  
"No," Daniel calmly said,"That's just the buzzer on the oven telling you that the pizza is done. Anyway, while you're up, could you go get it out before it burns?" As Jacob walked over to get the slightly burnt pizza he mumbled something about a stupid buzzer. After having a problem with the pizza cutter and burning himself he finally made it back to were Daniel was sitting. Suddenly a loud beeping noise started going off on one of their million pieces of equiment. Okay, actually just one of five different pieces. But we had to make it sound cooler!  
  
  
  
"What is that?" Daniel yelled as he jumped out of his chair, causing Jacob to drop the pizza on the floor.  
  
They both looked at the orange stain on the floor until Jacob said,   
  
"We will always know he was that round."   
  
Daniel nodded his head and made a dashing leap (which landed in a face plant) for the beeping noise which happened to be the phone. After scambling to get on his feet he managed to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He asked panting for breath.  
  
"Is it the Mayor calling to tell us that Frilly Pantsville is burning down or somthing important like that? asked Jacob eagerly.  
  
  
  
"Shh..Hello? Oh, hi Mayor Andrew." said Daniel  
  
"Can you help me?" asked the Mayor  
  
"We probably could if you'd tell us how," Daniel replied as Jacob tapped his foot, waiting to find out what bad thing had happened.  
  
"Well," Mayor Andrew began, "Two of our Frilly Pantville residents have disappeared. They left this morning to play hide-n-seek with two of their younger cousins. The cousins came back saying something about someone taking their cousins captive. But that's all I know."  
  
"So you want us to go find them," asked a bummed out Jacob..um..I mean Captian Frilly-Pants (he really wanted to save the world)   
  
"Okay Mayor, We're on the way!" said Captian Frilly-Pants as Daniel hung up the phone. "Hurry Daniel, we must we must change and drive really, really fast to Frilly Pantsville in our supersonic car!"  
  
So off they went to change. It took a little longer than usual to get to the car because Captain Frilly-Pants accidentally got the frilly part of his pants stuck in the door. Finally after some pulling and tugging he finally got it unstuck. He finally hobbled over to the car after landing face first from tripping over the pizza, falling down the stairs and landing on a skate board. When he finally got into the car, Mr. Underpants asked "What took you so long?   
  
Captian Frilly-Pants looked at his partner as he started the car and said "Five words for you. Door, pants, pizza, stairs, skate board."  
  
  
  
"You know, you could have just opened the door" commented Mr. Underpants as he looked out the window.   
  
Captian Frilly-Pants groaned and muttered, "Never mind...off to Frilly Pantsville."   
  
So away they went in their super-sonic jet!  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Thanks for reading! Hope you will leave us a review! We will put up the next chapter as soon as we type it up! 


End file.
